Fostered Love
by remoob1513
Summary: Sara having seen her father murdered, is forced into foster care. what happens when one of her foster homes turns out to be one of her future coworkers? Sandle chap 6 up
1. Chapter 1

Fostered Love (title may change) 1/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Greg's parents

Summary: Sara, having seen her father murdered, is forced into foster care. What happens when one of her foster homes turns out to be with one of her future co-workers? Sucky summary I know.

--------------------------------------------------

"No!" A 15 year old Sara Sidle screamed, as her social worker informed her that she was moving once again to another foster family. "I like it here. Please don't make me go."

"I'm sorry Sara but you can't stay here any longer but I found you a nice home in San Francisco. Their a nice family and I think you'll be happy there."

"Yeah right." She cried, curling away from the older woman as her body racked in sobs. Finally she finds a good home and its snatched away from her. Of course, cause for Sara Sidle, life couldn't suck anymore. "Fine but this better be the last."

"I will try my hardest to keep you there. " Mrs. Bandays sighed, walking from the room.

Standing up, Sara grabbed the suitcase at the side of her bed. Tossing it open, she threw what was hers, which wasn't much, in the suitcase. Slamming it shut, she dropped to the bed in tears. Scared at what was gonna happen next.

------------------------------------------------------

"What?" A recently turned 14 year old Greg Sanders asked, startled by what his parents were saying.

"Were taking in a foster girl." Cadee Sanders reiterated, cleaning the living room for the thousandth time that evening.

"But why?" He whined once more, turning away. He knew he sounded childish, but why did he need a 'sister' of sorts.

"You need something other than those stupid science books of yours Gregory. Its called interaction." Nathaniel Sanders sneered, his arms crossed across his chest. "And this girl will do you some good."

"You say that now, but what happens when my grades drop, huh? Your gonna blame it on this girl and then force me to all my work plus more."

"That's it Gregory. Go to your room."

"But dad?"

"I said go to your room."

"Fine." Greg huffed, pushing off from the couch, he was sitting on, and angrily making his way to his room.

Hearing her son's door slam, Cadee turned to her husband. "Why did you do that? So what if he likes science."

"Cadee, he needs to learn something other than what's in those stupid books of his. Besides maybe this girl can teach him a thing or to about how to act around girls and maybe get himself a girlfriend."

Surprised by her husband, she stepped forward, curling her arms around his neck. "Nathaniel Sanders, you are an odd man."

"I thought you said that was my best quality?"

"It is." Pressing a kiss to his lips, she pulled back, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too."

TBC….R&R if you want more……………


	2. Chapter 2

I know Sara is four years older than Greg but with this story I needed them closer in age.

Fostered Love 2/?

Rating; possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Greg's parents; Cadee and Nathaniel.

Summary: Sara, having seen her father murder, is forced into foster care. What happens when one of her foster homes turns out to be one of her future co-workers?

--------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, she's on her way." Nathaniel informed his family, placing the phone back on its cradle. "Gregory I want you to be on your best behavior and get your feet off the table. "

Huffing grumpily, Greg pulled his legs from table, turning away from his parents.

Watching her son growl, Cadee snickered, calling. "Gregory, can you come help me please?"

"Fine." He whimpered, shoving himself off the couch cushions and following his mom into the kitchen.

A knock on the door ten minutes later, had the whole family stopping in their tracks. "Alright that's her. Remember what I said Gregory." Nathaniel look pointedly to his son before hurrying to the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. "Hello Mrs. Bandays and you must be Sara." He greeted each woman, before opening the door wider for them to pass. "My name is Nathaniel." Cadee and Greg, having heard the doorbell walked into the living room. "And this is my wife, Cadee and our son Gregory."

The moment Greg stepped into the room he was speechless, seeing the beautiful brunette.

"Hi, nice to finally meet you." Cadee politely greeted, putting out her hand for them to shake.

"Hello." Mrs. Bandays nodded, shaking her hand.

"Hi." Sara whispered, shyly looking around; catching Greg's intense gaze, she brought her eyes to the floor.

"Alright, well we still need a few papers signed." The social worker sighed, pulling out a stack of papers.

"Gregory, why don't you show Sara her room, while your father and I finish this." Cadee asked her son, her eyes growing wide at the amount of paper in front of her.

Still entranced by the beauty in front of him, Greg nodded. "Sure." Walking over, he picked up her duffel. "Let me get that for you."

"Umm thanks." She blushed, shyly looking away, holding tighter to the bag she had in hand.

"Come on." He whispered, guiding her back into the hall.

"You may want keep an eye on him." Mrs. Bandays snickered, pointing to the infatuated teens.

"They'll be fine." Nathaniel smiled, knowing his son would be a loner no longer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…uhh what do you like to do?" Greg tentatively asked, placing her bag on the floor inside of her room and stepping aside to let her pass.

"Umm." Sara stuttered, gently setting her suitcase on the bed. "I don't know."

"Well, what do you like?" He mumbled, sliding down next to her.

"I don't know. I don't really do much."

Getting an idea, he turned to her, a soft smile at the corner of his lips. "I can remedy that."

"What?" She chuckled, her eyebrow arched in confusion at this new person in her life. "How?"

The smile on his face from before broadened, making her wonder how much her life will change living in this new home.

TBC…R&R if you want more……..


	3. Chapter 3

Fostered Love 3/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own; Cadee, Nathaniel, and Mrs. Bandays.

Summary: Sara, having seen her father murdered is forced into foster care. What happens when one of those homes turns out to be one with a future co-worker?

---------------------------------------------

_A knock on the door ten minutes later, had the whole family stopping in their tracks. "Alright that's her. Remember what I said Gregory." Nathaniel look pointedly to his son before hurrying to the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. "Hello Mrs. Bandays and you must be Sara." He greeted each woman, before opening the door wider for them to pass. "My name is Nathaniel." Cadee and Greg, having heard the doorbell walked into the living room. "And this is my wife, Cadee and our son Gregory." _

_The moment Greg stepped into the room he was speechless, seeing the beautiful brunette._

_-----------------------_

"_Gregory, why don't you show Sara her room, while your father and I finish this." Cadee asked her son, her eyes growing wide at the amount of paper in front of her. _

_Still entranced by the beauty in front of him, Greg nodded. "Sure." Walking over, he picked up her duffel. "Let me get that for you." _

"_Umm thanks." She blushed, shyly looking away, holding tighter to the bag she had in hand. _

"_Come on." He whispered, guiding her back into the hall. _

"_You may want keep an eye on him." Mrs. Bandays snickered, pointing to the infatuated teens. _

"_They'll be fine." Nathaniel smiled, knowing his son would be a loner no longer._

_-------------------------------_

"_I don't know. I don't really do much." _

_Getting an idea, he turned to her, a soft smile at the corner of his lips. "I can remedy that." _

"_What?" She chuckled, her eyebrow arched in confusion at this new person in her life. "How?" _

_The smile on his face from before broadened, making her wonder how much her life will change living in this new home._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sprinting into the living room, Greg rambled. "Mom, dad…" Seeing them look up from the mountain of paperwork, a questioning look in their eyes, he stuttered. "…sorry…umm would it be alright if I take Sara out and show her around?"

"Yes…" Nathaniel answered, looking up from the papers in front of him. "…but be careful and be home before dark."

"Yes." He squeaked, running back to Sara's room. "Come on." He smiled, gently lifting her hand and pulling her from the room.

"Where are we going?" She chuckled, holding tighter to his hand as they ran through the house and out the back door.

"We…" Greg grinned, turning to her. "…are gonna paint the town red."

"What?" Her laugh fell on deaf ears as he continued to pull her along.

After nearly a half an hour of moving, she sighed. "Are we there yet?"

Helping her over a few large rocks, he smiled. "Almost."

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked moments later, slightly out of breath from climbing they'd been doing.

"To the best place in San Fran." He stopped, pointing out at the vast view of landscape and buildings as they looked across the cities beauty from their two-thousand foot perch.

"Wow." She smiled, looking at the beautiful skyline, squeezing tightly to the hand she still held. "Its gorgeous."

"Yeah, I usually come up here when my parents are being a pain."

"A pain?" Sara asked, letting go of his hand and sliding down onto a rock, still able see the view. "They seem pretty nice so far."

"Just wait till you get a D in class." Seeing her raised brow, he elaborated. "My parents think I'm a loner because I'm so 'attached' to my homework but the truth is, if I slip they blame me and then force me to work even harder. They don't care about how much I've achieved as long as I am careful and work myself to the bone."

"But at least you have parents to work you to the bone."

Her response was so soft he was surprised he even heard her. "I'm sorry."

"Its alright…it's not your fault." Sara sighed, her gaze dropping to her lap.

Staring at her somber look, Greg moved his hand to hers. "Would it be too much to ask…what happened?"

"No." She whispered, looking over to him; she was surprised to find his eyes trained intently on hers. Choking on the tears that rested against the back of her throat, she breathed. "Five years ago…my mother killed my father."

His eyes grew wide at this as he stuttered. "What?"

"I came home from school one day and they were already in a serious argument…" Her tears turned into sobs as she remembered that day. "…I thought going in my room would block out everything but it didn't… and by the time I made it back in the living room…my dad was on the floor and my mom was standing over him…with a bloody knife."

"Oh my god." Pulling her into his arms, Greg whispered. "Shhh its okay." Holding her closer to his body as her own raked with sobs.

After a few minutes her sobs slowed to cries which slowed into hiccups. Pulling back from his shoulder, Sara chuckled lightly. "How is it I know you all of two hours and I can spill my guts to you and have it all be fine."

"Maybe…" He mumbled, placing his finger at her chin and lifting it bringing her gaze to his. "…because I'm a good listener…" Running a hand gently through her curls, he cupped her chin, holding her eyes with his. "…and I _hope_, someone you could trust."

"I think it's a definite possibility." She smiled, before slowly pulling from his arms, a soft laugh at her lips. "So…what next?"

TBC…R&R if you want more…..


	4. Chapter 4

For all the readers and writers out there; I know I'm not the only one who has heard of Jorja Fox's departure from CSI. I just hope that all of you will not depart from this pairing or fandom.

Fostered Love 4/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own Greg's parents; Nathaniel and Cadee, and Mrs. Bandays

Summary: Sara, having seen her father murdered is forced into foster care. What happens when one of her foster homes turns out to be with a future co-worker.

---------------------------------------

"_A pain?" Sara asked, letting go of his hand and sliding down onto a rock, still able see the view. "They seem pretty nice so far." _

"_Just wait till you get a D in class." Seeing her raised brow, he elaborated. "My parents think I'm a loner because I'm so 'attached' to my homework but the truth is, if I slip they blame me and then force me to work even harder. They don't care about how much I've achieved as long as I am careful and work myself to the bone." _

"_But at least you have parents to work you to the bone." _

_Her response was so soft he was surprised he even heard her. "I'm sorry." _

"_Its alright…it's not your fault." Sara sighed, her gaze dropping to her lap. _

_Staring at her somber look, Greg moved his hand to hers. "Would it be too much to ask…what happened?" _

"_No." She whispered, looking over to him; she was surprised to find his eyes trained intently on hers. Choking on the tears that rested against the back of her throat, she breathed. "Five years ago…my mother killed my father." _

_His eyes grew wide at this as he stuttered. "What?" _

"_I came home from school one day and they were already in a serious argument…" Her tears turned into sobs as she remembered that day. "…I thought going in my room would block out everything but it didn't… and by the time I made it back in the living room…my dad was on the floor and my mom was standing over him…with a bloody knife." _

"_Oh my god." Pulling her into his arms, Greg whispered. "Shhh its okay." Holding her closer to his body as her own raked with sobs. _

_After a few minutes her sobs slowed to cries which slowed into hiccups. Pulling back from his shoulder, Sara chuckled lightly. "How is it I know you all of two hours and I can spill my guts to you and have it all be fine." _

"_Maybe…" He mumbled, placing his finger at her chin and lifting it bringing her gaze to his. "…because I'm a good listener…" Running a hand gently through her curls, he cupped her chin, holding her eyes with his. "…and I hope, someone you could trust." _

"_I think it's a definite possibility." She smiled, before slowly pulling from his arms, a soft laugh at her lips. "So…what next?" _

----------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Sara chuckled for the thousandth time that day, her hand resting softly in his as he continued to gently pull her forward.

Slowing down, Greg turned to her, a wide grin at his lips. "My other favorite place."

"And what would that be?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out, were almost there."

Letting out a soft breath, she smiled, following him. "Fine but it better be good."

"It is." He sighed, stopping in front of a large complex.

Looking up, she was surprised to find herself outside an older looking amusement park, a closed sign on its gate. "What is this place?"

"One of San Frans original amusement parks." He grinned, flicking his eyebrows at her before stepping up to the gate and unlatching it. "Come on."

"Wait Greg…" Sara barked incredulously, grabbing at his arm. "…what are you doing?"

"Come on." Greg encouraged, pulling her through the gate.

"Greg…what if someone sees us, we could get in trouble." She screeched, gripping his hand tighter as she glanced to and fro, the fear of getting caught making her heart pound in her chest.

"Don't worry, I do this all the time." He smiled, pulling her over to a small wooden marry-go-round. "Come on."

Trying to shake the fear running through her veins, she stuttered. "Wh…what…is this place?" her gaze shifting around her surroundings.

In the far left corner was a small rollercoaster, big enough for eight but small enough for the smallest of kids to ride. At the far right corner looked to be a small arcade, nothing too old but all of it could definitely be in an antique shop.

Sliding against the rickety wood of the carousel, he patted the spot next to him. "It…is my oasis. My place to get away from everything."

"Like what?"

"When my mom is grouchy and decides to ground me for no reason or when my dad thinks I need to get out more…or when…or when everyone ignores me completely." He replied solemnly, looking away from her.

"Why would people ignore you?" Sara asked, astonished to think that this vivacious and lively person could feel or be so alone.

"Sara, I'm not a jock, I'm not a popular…I'm nothing…" Tears somehow came to his eyes, causing him to stand, his back to her. "…I'm the kid in the corner who gets stepped on because no one notices him…I'm nothing."

"How can you say that?" She cooed, standing, and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Because Its true. I'm nothing Sara. I'm nothing to my family and nothing to the kids at school. I don't even why your still here."

"I'm still here…because you are something." Moving around to his front, she placed a hand on his cheek, a soft smile on her lips. "You have known me all of three hours and I have had more fun in the last three hours, than I have in the last year."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Turning to her, he flashed an apologetic grin. "Lets go home."

Feeling a smile come to her lips, she nodded. "Home."

TBC….R&R if you want more…..

This didn't come out exactly as I wanted but I hope you like.


	5. Chapter 5

Fostered Love 5/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Greg's parents

Summary: Sara, having seen her father murdered, is forced into foster care. What happens when one of her foster homes turns out to be with one of her future co-workers? Sucky summary I know.

* * *

A year later:

A 16 year old Sara Sidle and a 15 year old Greg Sanders ambled into the house, laughter at their lips and backpacks on their backs. Their last day of school before winter break, had just finished and they were ready to have fun and hangout with each other till school started once again.

What they hadn't expected to find as they stepped foot in the door, was Sara's social worker, Mrs. Bandays to be sitting on the couch in the living room. Cadee and Nathaniel sat next to her, somber looks on their faces.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Greg asked, stepped closer to them, a worried look in his eyes.

"Mrs. Bandays is here to take Sara, sweetie."

"What…no she can't."

Hearing that, Sara turned to her social worker and snapped. "What! You said this was the last place, you promised!"

"I know and I'm sorry but we found your uncle and believe that it's better for you to be with him."

"No!...I like it here!" The brunette bit her lip, turning to look at Cadee and Nathaniel, her gaze lingering longest on Greg, his sorrowed eye pointing downward. "I don't wanna go."

"I'm sorry Sara but you have to. I'll wait here while you get your things."

Tears began to make their way from the brunettes eyes as she shook her head. "Now! I have to leave now?"

"Yes go get your things." The social worker crossed her arms, turning away from them all.

"I hate you!" The young girl screamed before running to her room, Greg following moments later.

"It'll be okay." Greg tried to soothe as Sara angrily tossed more and more clothes into her suitcase.

"No it'll be the same as every other place I've been shipped around to." She squeaked, stepping closer to him as he did her. "I like it here…I like you. I don't want to leave you."

"Oh Sara…" He sighed, biting his lip and pulling her into his arms. "I don't want you to either."

Feeling her tears spring anew, Sara looked up to him, their faces mere inches apart. "Don't forget about me."

Squeezing her body closer to his, Greg ran a loving hand through her chocolate curls. "I couldn't even if I tried." Before moving in, throwing both him and Sara off guard as he pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

Pulling back, he swallowed the lump that sat in his throat, unshed tears glistening his eyes. "I'll miss you…I…" He wanted so badly to tell her that he loved her but really what would that do? She was leaving him and his family with no way for him to change it. So now with a pang of regret, he pulled back. "I gotta…goodbye." And bolted out the door and out of the house before the tears, he was holding, broke free.

Watching him leave, her own tears burst free. She had never kissed a boy before and yet this amazing one gave her a memory she'd cherish the rest of her life. All the while her heart broke at the realization that she may never see him again. Shutting her suitcase, she moved to the door. Seeing the set of pictures, she and Greg had taken at the mall, hanging from the wall, she smiled before placing it in the side pocket of her suitcase.

Stepping into the living room, Sara huffed. "I'm ready."

* * *

10 years later: San Francisco

Slamming the door to her apartment, Sara let out a huff. It had been another long day at work. A woman had been murdered trying to protect her only child. The suspect, the child's father, ended up walking free because he had more money than anyone should.

Shaking her head, she moved to her kitchen. Pulling out a beer from her fridge, she popped the top. Gulping down a few swigs, Sara let the alcohol wash away her day. After a few minutes she had calmed down enough, she tossed the empty bottle in the recycle. Before she could move to the bathroom, to truly wash the day away, her cell phone rang.

It was probably work she thought, sighing as she put the phone to her ear. "Sidle."

"Sara? This is Gil Grissom with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I don't know if you remember me from any conferences or not but I have a proposition for you?"

"I'm listening." She lightly chuckled, she had never heard this man talk like this before.

"I had one of my CSI's go down on the job. I was wondering if you could do the review. I need an unbiased opinion…maybe you could even take her place."

"I don't know…I'd have to check with my supervisor and find a flight."

"No problem, I've already gotten it taken care of…all you have to do is say yes."

"Yeah…sure…why not."

"Great…your flight leaves in 6 hours. I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay… see you there." Sara let out a light chuckle, this was certainly going to be interesting.

What the brunette didn't know, however, was that that special man from her past, the one that gave her, her first kiss, would be one of her next colleagues.

TBC…R&R if you want more….


	6. Chapter 6

Fostered Love 6/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Greg's parents

Summary: Sara, having seen her father murdered, is forced into foster care. What happens when one of her foster homes turns out to be with one of her future co-workers? Sucky summary I know.

Stepping out of the SUV, one that sat waiting for her at the airport, Sara looked up at the large building with a great sense of nervousness

Las Vegas Crime Lab.

A fresh start.

Shaking off any lingering nervousness, she headed for the door.

Stepping up to the reception desk, she nodded at the receptionist. "Hi, I'm here to see Gil Grissom."

"What is this regarding?" Judy, the receptionist asked, a look of pure evil pleasure on her face.

"A job."

"Oh yes." The blonde shook her head, a fake look of somber appearing across her face. "So sad to hear of Holly Gribbs passing." Pressing a button on her phone, she yelled out of nowhere. "DR. GRISSOM, THERE IS A LADY HERE FOR YOU."

"Okay Judy…send her to my office." The gruff male voice said over the intercom.

Smirking incessantly, Judy pointed down the hall. "Second door on your left."

Turning to walk to the hall, Sara muttered a quick. "Thanks." As she got further down, she added to herself. "…I think."

Stepping up to the room, she stopped seeing the door open, a middle aged man and woman in a one armed loving embrace. Clearing her throat, she made her presence apparent as the couple broke apart.

"Oh Sara, good you're here." Feeling the slight nudge from the woman on his arm, he added. "Sara, I'd like to introduce you to my wife as well as fellow coworker, Catherine."

Smiling a bit uncomfortably, Sara put out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you." Catherine returned her grin, putting out her hand to shake the brunettes hand. Turning back to her husband, she added. "I'll see you later babe."

"Alright Cath honey." Turning to the brunette he asked. "You ready?" Seeing her nod, he ushered her from the room. "Okay lets get you set up here and then you can get to that crime scene."

"Okay."

Nearly an hour later they came to a stop outside the DNA lab.

"And this right here is the DNA lab. Our tech Greg Sanders here is one of the best in the country."

Hearing that name Sara's heart nearly stopped. It couldn't be.

The man in question turned around, results in hand. "Thanks for the flattery boss. Got your results on the Palmer case."

Seeing his face and hearing his sweet timbre, Sara knew this was the man she shared her first kiss with. The memory of that kiss coming back to front of her brain, momentarily distracting her from the two men.

"Thank you. Greg I'd like you to meet Sara Sidle. She's our new CSI, she's taking over the Holly Gribbs case."

Hearing her name, the young tech gazed pointedly at her. There was something so familiar about her.

"Well Sara, what do you say I show you a few more labs and then we can get you to that crime scene." Grissom asked, walking out of the door.

Shift was nearing its end by the time Sara got back to the lab, but even as exhaustion was starting to set in, she knew there was one place she had to go. DNA.

Stepping into the sterile room, she was surprised to find it already abandoned. Shaking her head, a solemn expression resting on her features. She really had wanted to see him, talk to him…even touch him. Just to know this wasn't a dream that she was floating in.

Walking down the hall, she made her way toward the locker room. Stepping in, she stopped short finding the man she had been looking for, his spiked head bouncing up and down, listening to some sort of rock or heavy metal as he tied his shoes.

Taking a deep breathe, she pulled out the picture her and Greg had taken at the mall, that special year she had stayed with him and his family. Pulling in another shaky breathe, she stepped forward. Placing the strip of pictures on the bench beside him, her heart racing in anticipation as she waited for him to notice.

Greg could feel a shift in the room change as he finished tying his first shoe. It wasn't until he felt the movement behind him and something being placed on the bench beside him, did he realize he really wasn't alone.

Pulling off his head set, he picked up the item. Finding it to be a line of photos, his heart rate picking up speed as he realized what they were.

"Remember me?"

Jumping at the sound of her soft voice, he turned to her, his heart nearly stopping at the sight of her beauty. "Sara?"

Tears welled in her eyes as she nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh my god!" Jumping up, he turned and jumped over bench before embracing her in a tight hug. "I wasn't sure that was you. I thought I was dreaming."

"No dream here." She stuttered, holding tighter to him, in hopes of mesmerizing every inch of his warmth.

Pulling back, his grin was like that of a Cheshire cat. "What do you say we get outta here?"

"I like the sound of that."

After grabbing their stuff, they quickly decided on taking Greg's car, since it was his own and not borrowed like Sara's was.

"So what brings you to Vegas?" Greg asked a while later as they settled down at the diner close to the lab.

"I got a call from Grissom yesterday asking if I wanted a change of scenery, that he had a case that needed an unbiased investigator. So I told him sure. What about you? What happened to San Fran?"

"Well when you left, my mom got a little depressed and that's when they agreed they'd try for a girl…"

"Really?" Sara interrupted, a half smile at her lips. Surprised that her time with his family influenced them so deeply. "Sorry."

Reaching across the small diner table Greg gave her hand a squeeze. "It's okay. And yeah…my sister came alittle over a year after that."

"Wow…and you just kept on studying science and became LVPD's DNA tech."

"Well…" He started sheepishly, a crimson hue forming his cheeks. "Head tech with DNA as my specialty."

"Wow. And here I thought I was doing well. That's amazing."

"But you are and now you're here with me." The cheesy grin couldn't leave either of their faces as they stared at one another.

"You remember that day I left?" Sara asked, minutes later as the waitress broke their moment to set down their food.

"How could I forget it?" Greg regretfully reminisced as he thought about the hours of sorrow that he spent at his and Sara's abandoned amusement park.

"That…" Sara started, a soft chuckle at her lips. "…that was the first kiss I ever had."

"What?" The spikey blonde baulked, not expecting that from her.

"You were my first kiss."

"Really? Wow." His smile grew at thought of what that meant. "You wanna get out of here? Maybe go to my place?"

"Sure, I'd like that." After Greg paid the bill, the pair stepped outside, heading to his car. "I never thought in a million years that I'd…"

Sara was cut off as Greg pulled her closer, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Feeling her start to respond, he deepened the kiss, pressing her into the side of his car.

Pulling back, she gasped for breathe. "Whoa. I wasn't expecting that."

"I aim to surprise. Better?" He asked, referring to the kiss.

"Oh yeah." Biting her lip, she leaned back in, pressing her lips to his.

R&R….there will be more. Sorry if this is weird or anything. I've been beyond swamped at work and being pregnant and beyond tired. Im typing this on a lot of work and alittle sleep. But I hope you like. Ill try and post more soon. 


End file.
